Escape
by Jersey
Summary: Fallon, Fi's cousin, comes to stay with Molly and everyone after a rough year. While the usual wierd things happen, the truths of Fallons stay come out. Can Carey help before Fallon makes and unchangable mistake?


Title: Escape  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns all of the So Weird Characters, the rest were created by me based on people I know and good things like that. Escape Is copyright to Enrique Iglesis, All other lyrics used are property of they're respective people.  
  
A/N: Please Review And let me Know What You Think. Excuse any typos, miss-spellings or anything like that. :)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"(You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love)  
  
Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
We'll get right, where to fight  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past to pass  
It was good, it was bad but it was real   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter  
  
Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love"  
  
  
"Move, move, move. Jack clean that up NOW!" Fiona Phillips, better known as Fi to family and friends, screeched.  
  
  
Fiona was the baby of the family at fourteen, usually being treated not as a teenager but more of a child than anything else. She had dark brown hair that swept the middle of her back, and she was short. The one thing she hated most about herself was her height. It seemed like no matter how much milk she drank, and green beans she ate she just wouldn't grow.  
Fi was also into the paranormal. Her computer was like her best friend, and she was constantly searching the Internet for things that made her wonder. her father had died when she was young, he too had been into weird things. Which always seemed to be happening on the Phillips tour.  
  
  
"What has your panties in a know?" Jack Phillips her brother asked, taking his feet off the bus coffee table, and picking up the trash from his lunch.  
  
  
Jack was Fiona's elder by two years. Although he acted like he was twenty years her senior sometimes, bossing her around, and acting like he knew everything. he'd tried to be better about that lately, especially since Annie had joined the tour and her sister only came for every few months for only a week or so. Jack wasn't one of the best looking guys, like his best friend Clu and Clu's brother Carey, but he had a girlfriend who loved him, Gabe. And that little fact that she was his was good enough for him.  
  
  
Fi shot her brother a dirty look, fixing the cushions on the couch,"I can't believe you forgot! FYI, Fallon's coming to stay with us till September. isn't that great!?"  
  
  
Fiona was so excited. She had idolized Fallon, whom she thought could do no wrong, all of her life. She had always wanted to be and look just like her. Fi never got a sister like she wanted, so she'd always imaged Fallon was. Fallon was Molly's niece, and Fi and Jack's cousin. It had been three years since Fi had seen Fallon, so her mental images of her were only of pictures that had been sent to the Phillips family. Molly's brother Greg Mackenzie had become a widower when his only child Fallon was eleven. He couldn't stand living in San Francisco, so he'd taken a new job across seas in Australia. With Molly doing her own thing, the two families didn't see much of each other.  
  
  
Jack smiled to please his sister,"Yeah Fi. That's great. I'm gonna use your laptop to write gabe okay?"  
  
  
"Okay sure, it's back in my room," Fi said looking in the mirror to fix her hair.  
  
  
Molly Phillips, Fiona's mom, came onto the bus which was parked in the parking lot of the Hilton hotel. She had been out talking to Irene about the particulars of the up-coming show that night. She'd checked her watch, and hurried back to the bus, knowing her niece would be arriving before too long. Molly was a widowed singer in her early forties with two kids. She'd had alot on her plate during her lifetime, but was at a point now when she was happy. She smiled at her daughter, brushing a piece of her shoulder length light brown hair behind her ear.  
  
  
"You look nice today Fi. Why so dolled up?" Molly asked knowing the answer already. Fallon. If Fi only knew the real reason Fallon was coming to stay with them.  
  
  
Fiona stopped messing with her hair and looked at her mother. Had everyone gone crazy and forgotten? "Mom, did you forget? You couldn't have forgotten. Fallon's coming."  
  
  
"I know she is Fi. I was just messing. She should be here with Ned in just a few minutes. Where is everyone?" Molly asked curious as to what happened to everyone.  
  
  
"Well jack's back in my room writing an e-mail to gabe. Carey's fell asleep awhile ago, and Clu and Annie went to the gas station across the street to get some junk food." Fiona told her, hearing a car.  
  
  
"Oh. That must be them," Molly said glancing out the window at the rental car.  
  
  
"FALLON!" Fiona yelled running off the bus to hug the girl that had barely gotten out of the passenger side door of the car. She was a pretty girl of sixteen, with strawberry blonde hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. She looked different than in the pictures the Greg MacKenzie had sent them, but still as pretty as Fi had imagined her. Fallon was slim, but not anorexic like all girls were starting to become. Fiona stopped squeezing her and stepped back, "I'm SO glad you came. We're going to have SO much fun."  
  
  
Fallon smiled, sighing inside. She was surprised how excited Fi was, when Molly told her how excited Fi was over the phone. Fallon really hadn't believed it since she hadn't seen Fi in a few years. She'd expected and hoped for this to be a nice quite vacation from the stress's of home, but at this point it didn't seem like it was going to be.  
  
  
"I'm glad to Fi. Don't you look pretty. How have you been?" Fallon asked her Australian accent noticeably present.  
  
  
"I've been GREAT. Come on, get your stuff. I'll show you the bus. your gonna be back with me in my room while I'm here. It's gonan be just like old times. You hafta come meet everyone," Fiona said grabbing her arm, pulling her along.  
  
"Don't worry about this..I'll get the bags," Ned Bell said watching Fiona pull her off, laughing to himself. 


End file.
